Renaissance
by Vyersdra
Summary: Il est généralement difficile d'accepter la défaite. Quoique, lorsqu'on est l'Empereur et que l'on possède sa Cour, celle-ci peut être tellement divertissante et étourdissante qu'au final, l'amertume s'estompe toute seule! Akashi x Kuroko, Midorima x Takao, Murasakibara x Himuro


_**Fandom**_** :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Renaissance_

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir, je m'y suis résignée... Snif, que c'est dur…

_**Rating**_** :** M à cause du langage de certains protagonistes fidèles à eux-mêmes et que vous avez déjà certainement identifiés…

**Genre :** J'en sais trop rien, en fait…

_**Pairings**_** :** Akashi x Kuroko (qui l'eut cru ?), Midorima x Takao (_THE_ classique), Murasakibara x Himuro (l'évidence discrète)

**Remerciements **: Ma chère Riddikulus m'avait demandé il y a fort longtemps de cela un AkaKuro… En échange, elle m'a corrigée… Comment ça, elle le fait tout le temps, même quand les _fanfics_ ne lui sont pas destinées ? Bref, je lui tire mon chapeau !

**Note importante :** Je reçois les _reviews_ anonymes avec grand plaisir. Mais je ne peux y répondre ! Par conséquent, ceux qui éventuellement souhaiteraient un retour de ma part sont priés de s'identifier sur le site !

**Avertissements :**

**- Les personnages sont sans doute OOC (surtout Akashi et les membres de son équipe que je ne connais pas encore)**

**- M'étant arrêtée à la fin de la saison 2 de l'****_anime_**** (qui est plus avancé que le manga en VF), je n'ai donc aucune idée de la fin du manga et de l'issue du match final. Tout ce qui est suit est donc le pur produit de mon imagination parfois bien fertile…**

* * *

><p>La Winter Cup avait sonné la chute de l'Empereur. Impitoyable, elle l'avait vu entrer sur le terrain, ombrageux. Elle l'avait vu progressivement perdre sa confiance déjouée par une équipe soudée et déterminée, pleine de potentiel. Elle avait ensuite ébranlé sa contenance souveraine ainsi que ses certitudes. Ses prévisions avaient été tournées en ridicule une par une. Ce match, comme les précédents, comme les suivants, lui était acquis et pourtant, il était là, à remâcher sans cesse et avaler encore et encore le goût infect de la défaite.<p>

Devant le stade rempli de milliers de personnes, il était tombé sur le sol ciré du parquet de l'aire d'évolution.

Dans les gradins, la Génération des Miracles au complet s'était rassemblée afin de voir, de leurs propres yeux, sa déchéance. Ses premiers sourires. Sa métamorphose. Ses cris.

L'Empereur invincible avait été poussé du haut de sa tour d'ivoire par un duo fascinant et dangereux. Il avait heurté la surface la tête la première. Il avait eu mal, très mal. Surtout lorsque le sifflet final avait retenti, sonnant la fin de cette mise à mort.

Il l'avait bien mérité, il le savait. Sans un regard, sans un salut, sans lever les yeux sur le panneau affichant le score en chiffres luminescents, il s'était retiré, souhaitant agoniser comme une bête, loin des regards.

Personne ne l'avait retenu. Pas les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, bien sûr, qu'attendre d'eux ? Mais pas plus que ceux de sa propre équipe, celle qui n'avait pas remis en cause son autorité et qui avait accepté sans broncher qu'il devienne capitaine alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année à condition qu'il les mène à la victoire. Il avait échoué si près du but, si lamentablement que s'en était écoeurant.

Il était parti aller déverser sa honte, sa rage, sa douleur jusqu'à sa bile, au fond des toilettes.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu une telle souffrance…

Puis ensuite, il s'en était allé prendre l'air à l'arrière-cour du stade immense. Il avait traversé un long couloir sombre et avait poussé une lourde porte métallique. Il avait descendu deux, trois marches menant à une terrasse et un espace vert face à une plus large volée d'escaliers. Il s'était laissé transformer en statue de sel, assis sur l'une des marches près d'un ramassis d'herbes défraîchies et mal entretenues, sentant le vent effriter lentement sa peau, ne regardant rien d'autre que le trou qui s'était logé à la place de son cœur, qui lui-même avait pris la place d'une pierre durant ces quarante minutes. D'anthologie selon le public qui avait rugi son contentement suite à la victoire de Seirin, faisant inconsciemment écho aux feulements du tigre de cette petite équipe anonyme qui d'un coup était venu se loger parmi les grandes.

« Akashi-kun. »

Absorbé dans son chagrin, accablé de regrets et de remords, Akashi Seijuro se retourna violemment, n'ayant pas senti la présence du si bien nommé joueur fantôme, Kuroko Tetsuya, vêtu de son _jogging_ et son _sweatshirt_ blanc, à rayures noires et rouges. Autour de son cou pendait une médaille d'or. Akashi fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

« Je me doutais bien que tu devais te trouver ici », continua Kuroko en s'avançant vers lui jusqu'à le dominer de son petit mètre soixante-huit indigne d'un basketteur de cette trempe.

Akashi ne dit rien et regarda de nouveau droit devant lui, comme s'il l'ignorait complètement. Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard et ce n'était pas près de commencer. Puis, comme c'était aussi le cas de Tetsuya…

« Ils doivent te connaître dans ton équipe, ils ne se sont pas foulés pour aller te retrouver, tant mieux… »

_« Tant mieux »,_ se répéta plusieurs fois Akashi avec amertume.

Ce n'est pas comme si, à part gagner, il servait à quelque chose. Sa défaite d'aujourd'hui signifiait qu'il avait perdu Rakuzan, il le savait. Ses _sempai_ avaient accepté son autorité à condition de leur rapporter la victoire. Il avait échoué. Vis-à-vis de tous ceux qui le connaissaient, de tous ceux qu'il avait connus, il n'était plus rien. Il devait l'accepter, tout comme il devait accepter que ses coéquipiers le lâchent comme une vulgaire chaussette usagée. Après tout, avant lui, jamais son lycée n'avait connu l'échec… Comment ne pas lui en vouloir, avoir envie de l'humilier et de le faire disparaître à jamais des registres de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan ?

« En espérant que cette défaite t'aura remis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle… Reprit Tetsuya. Tu l'as bien méritée, mais en attendant, j'ai à te parler.

-Et de quoi donc ? Demanda Seijuro, d'une voix sans aucune émotion; sans aucune suffisance.

- J'aimerais que l'on reprenne ce qu'on a laissé l'an dernier, lorsque je suis parti de l'équipe de Teikô.

- La Génération des Miracles ?

-Quel idiot tu fais, des fois... Soupira Kuroko. La Génération des Miracles, c'était au collège, c'est terminé et c'est bien ainsi. »

_« Sans doute »,_ se dit Akashi en sentant un poids dans sa poitrine et hésitant entre le laisser partir d'un soupir de soulagement ou le nourrir encore avec de l'amertume, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'étouffe et le tue.

Après tout, ceux ayant formé la Génération des Miracles et qui l'avaient accompagné durant trois ans de succès en succès avaient fait leurs prières aux funérailles de l'Empereur.

Il n'y avait plus d'Empereur, il n'y avait plus de capitaine, il n'y avait plus de Génération des Miracles… Tout était fini… Car il était fini. Complètement fini, il ne pourrait jamais se relever d'une telle humiliation, donner ses ordres et faire comme si la Terre lui appartenait pour oublier que depuis son enfance, il n'avait jamais rien possédé.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait se réjouir de voir son calvaire enfin se terminer. Ou s'il devait pleurer de désespoir, pousser le râle puissant de ceux qui ne se rendent jamais, même enfermés dans leur tombeau.

Tout était si confus. Tout était devenu si compliqué. Hier encore, le monde lui mangeait dans la main. Ce soir, lorsqu'il rentrerait à Kyôto, que dirait-il à ses parents ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque Tetsuya se baissa pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui essuyer une joue qu'il s'aperçut que les doigts du joueur fantôme étaient humides et collaient sur sa peau.

« Tu restes un grand bébé, en fin de compte, Seijuro… Enfin, ce n'est pas une nouveauté… Lui dit platement le joueur de Seirin, avant de prendre sa tête et de la poser sur son épaule couverte par le _sweatshirt_ blanc, rouge et noir de son équipe. Ça fait mal, pas vrai ? Que ça te serve de leçon. »

Le ton sans émotion de Kuroko jurait sensiblement avec les caresses affectueuses qu'il prodiguait à son ancien capitaine, qui pleurait silencieusement contre lui. Akashi ne sanglotait même pas, sous le choc de sentir ce liquide salé tomber sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler d'aucune manière que ce fût. Les yeux ouverts, écarquillés à l'idée de se trouver dans une telle position de faiblesse, il resta silencieux face à cette scène irréaliste qui se déroulait derrière le stade, à l'abri des regards et dont il était l'acteur principal.

« J'aimerais que l'on reprenne notre relation là où nous l'avons laissée, Seijuro… »

Déjà bien abattu, la demande de Tetsuya l'acheva. Hébété, il ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela. Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour vérifier si les yeux bleus reflétaient de la sincérité ou au contraire, de la duplicité.

« J'ai quitté l'équipe de basket de Teikô, c'est vrai. Mais je ne t'ai pas quitté toi. Je n'ai jamais considéré notre relation terminée. Je voulais te retrouver mais pour cela, il fallait te faire redescendre sur Terre afin que je puisse te voir, te parler à nouveau comme avant. Il est vrai que tu as fait des choses qui ne m'ont pas plu. Cette mentalité, la gagne à tout prix… Je vous ai détesté, mais ça, tu le sais déjà… Vous aviez complètement pété un câble, toi le premier. Vraiment, vous avez fait n'importe quoi… Se remémora le joueur aux yeux céruléens en secouant la tête à ces souvenirs douloureux. Mais maintenant, c'est le passé. Je vous ai tous vaincu, j'aimerais passer à autre chose.

-Et passer à autre chose, pour toi, c'est sortir avec moi ? »

La voix d'Akashi, déflorée par l'amertume, sonnait un peu rauque. Ses joues étaient encore mouillées, même s'il ne pleurait plus.

« On n'est jamais vraiment sortis ensemble. Tu as été la première personne à trouver une utilité à ce que j'étais, tu as donné un sens à ma vie à cette époque. Alors j'étais ton toutou, comme tous les autres. Tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer. Tu n'aimais personne, pas même toi. Tu avais toujours raison et tout ce que tu voulais, c'était gagner. A l'époque, si tu devais me vendre pour obtenir une victoire, tu l'aurais fait, tu n'avais juste aucun scrupule… Non, avec le recul, on ne sortait pas ensemble. Mais tout ça, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est le passé. Nous nous sommes séparés, nous avons rencontré de nouvelles personnes, nous avons grandi durant notre première année de lycée. Et nous avons encore tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à découvrir… »

Un début d'exaltation tintait dans la voix d'habitude si monotone de Tetsuya et cela intrigua Seijuro au point de lui faire lever ses yeux vairons et les croiser avec ceux d'un bleu profond et limpide, éclairés d'une petite étincelle d'excitation et d'anticipation…

« J'ai envie de te découvrir, Seijuro. Enfin. D'apprendre à te connaître vraiment, de connaître celui que tu es au fond de toi. Et j'aimerais que tu me découvres également. J'ai changé durant cette année. Tu ne te rappelles que l'ombre de l'équipe de Teikô. Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai appris plein de choses. Je veux encore apprendre, mais avec toi… Tu veux bien ?

-Je ne comprends pas, dit simplement Akashi, perplexe. Tu as mis tant de détermination à nous vaincre… Je sais que j'ai fait du mal autour de moi, par pur égoïsme. Tu ne me détestes pas, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait ?

-Peu importe, c'est le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne l'effacera pas, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mais tout ce que nous avons raté au collège, toutes ces choses à côté desquelles nous sommes passées… Il n'est pas trop tard, nous devons en profiter aujourd'hui, maintenant, pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Je ne veux plus de regrets et malgré mes craintes, c'est ce qui m'a fait venir te chercher. »

Tetsuya n'avait jamais été repoussant, mais sous le soleil d'hiver, dans le froid mordant qui balayait les branches mortes, il était plus beau que jamais. Il irradiait de bonheur, enfin. Il exhalait la confiance, l'envie d'aller de l'avant... Tetsuya avait grandi, sans lui. Akashi savait que cette métamorphose n'était pas de son fait, mais était due à cette asperge sans aucune grâce, ni élégance avec sa grande bouche, ses yeux rouges et ses sourcils bifides… Se faire battre par un énergumène pareil… Il avait envie de vomir ses sucs gastriques rien que d'y penser.

Kuroko voulait approfondir la relation sentimentale qu'ils avaient jadis entretenue, mais Akashi se demanda, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, s'il en était capable. Lui, découronné, sans terre sur laquelle régner, pouvait-il se relever pour devenir autre chose qu'un empereur ? N'était-il pas né pour vaincre, pour se tenir au-dessus de la masse grouillante ?

C'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru jusqu'à présent. Il gagnait, il avait raison, point à la ligne. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait perdu de la plus belle et la plus horrible des manières, face à Kuroko et Seirin. Alors il ne savait plus que penser, ni où aller.

Tetsuya avait été clair : il ne serait pas la catin d'un empereur, mais marcherait main dans la main avec un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Akashi pouvait-il devenir cet homme-là ? Et s'il échouait, comme il avait échoué à imposer sa domination par la force et l'intimidation ? Perdrait-il Tetsuya une seconde fois ? Le supporterait-il ? Il était déjà si dur d'accepter la défaite, l'échec cuisant alors qu'il avait tout donné comme aujourd'hui…

« Ta réponse, Seijuro ? »

_« Je ne sais pas »_, s'apprêta-t-il à dire, mais l'orgueil l'en empêcha. Lui, ignorer quelque chose de si important qui le concernait en premier lieu ? Il ne pouvait pas avouer cela, impossible… Mais alors, Akashi songea qu'il avait perdu. Que lui, l'être absolu, qui soi-disant savait tout sur tout, avait perdu. Il avait perdu, alors que ce matin encore, il **savait** qu'il allait gagner.

Il n'était pas absolu, il n'avait pas réponse à tout. Il n'avait pas réussi à mener son équipe à la victoire suprême, et cela, tous les gens présents ici même en avaient été témoins. A quoi cela servait-il donc de bluffer afin de donner le change, à part passer pour un guignol aux yeux de Tetsuya, ce qu'il se refusait à faire ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, admit-il donc à contrecœur.

-Moi non plus, ça nous met à égalité. Mais moi, je veux essayer. Et toi ?

-Tu me lances un défi ? Je ne m'appellerais pas Akashi Seijuro si je ne le relevais pas.

-Même si tu ne sais pas comment cela se terminera ?

-Je ne suis plus absolu.

-Tu ne l'as jamais été, tu t'amusais juste à nous faire croire le contraire. C'est toi le magicien, finalement, pas moi… Reconnut Tetsuya non sans une pointe d'humour amer. Alors, on sort ensemble, pour de vrai cette fois-ci ? »

Akashi laissa planer un silence et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tetsuya ne vacilla pas et rien ne pouvait trahir son anticipation, son impatience, ses craintes…

Elles furent mises en sourdine lorsque l'Empereur déchu l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Kuroko baissa la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa médaille d'or âprement gagnée. Un fin sourire étira alors ses lèvres et s'élargit lorsque Seijuro lui baisa le front.

« Viens par ici », lui demanda son ancien capitaine en désignant ses cuisses.

Ce fut une véritable lueur de bonheur qui illumina les yeux céruléens et Tetsuya obéit avec grand plaisir. Ils ajustèrent leur position respective, de sorte qu'il s'assit en écartant les jambes pour garder l'équilibre et s'adossa contre la poitrine de Seijuro, qui enfuit son nez dans la tignasse bleue.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, et ce furent Aomine et Kise qui vinrent bruyamment les déranger dans leur confortable silence. Akashi se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié de refermer la porte métallique, néanmoins, lui et Tetsuya se sentaient tellement bien l'un contre l'autre qu'ils ne bougèrent pas d'un iota. Encore moins pour deux idiots pareils…

« Kurokocchi, on a réussi à l'attraper ! On est trop fort !

-Oh, les zolis n'amoureux ! Se moqua Aomine en imitant une enfant émerveillée par les miracles de la vie. C'est pour lui que tu nous as laissés en plan, Tetsu ? Je m'en souviendrai !

-Vous en avez mis du temps, soupira ce dernier, blasé.

-Quoi, tu te fous de nous ? On allait le faire tous les trois, et tu nous as semés comme un enfoiré !

-Mais bon, les gars de Rakuzan sont assez cools, en fait, alors on a quand même réussi ! S'exclama un Kise tout joyeux en trottinant vers eux.

-Mouais, donne-la-lui, qu'on s'arrache d'ici, avec tous leurs trucs de gay et tout… » Lança Aomine en refermant la porte métallique derrière lui.

Akashi masqua habilement son étonnement, pas à cause de leur langage peu châtié, mais du contenu dudit langage. Cependant, il les regarda s'approcher de lui sans mot dire, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient eu en tête et en quoi Tetsuya les avait dupés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ryôta sorte de la poche de son uniforme bleu et blanc de Kaijô une médaille d'argent. Encore moins qu'il la lui passe autour du cou, Tetsuya s'écartant légèrement de sa poitrine pour faciliter la démarche. Incrédule, surpris d'une telle attention, Akashi ne quitta pas la médaille argentée des yeux. Kuroko se saisit alors de la sienne et la cogna assez fort contre l'autre.

« A la nôtre, déclara modestement Kuroko, comme s'il portait un _toast_.

-Akashi, tes gars ont dit qu'ils viendraient te chercher ici, lança Aomine à la volée.

-Je pensais qu'ils…

-Qu'ils… Quoi ? Le pressa Kise.

-Qu'ils étaient déjà partis », avoua Seijuro.

Les têtes blonde et bleues se regardèrent un long moment. Puis :

« Akashicchi, tu ne bois pas et ne fumes pas, alors je pense que c'est la défaite qui t'es montée à la tête… Tu racontes n'importe quoi…

-Seijuro, tu es vraiment débile, parfois, soupira Tetsuya.

-T'es pressé de mourir, Tetsu, lui fit remarquer Aomine.

-Bof, il en faut plus pour me faire peur, vraiment… Répliqua Kuroko en haussant les épaules.

-Réfléchis, Akashicchi, pourquoi tes coéquipiers partiraient sans toi ? Ce sont tes amis, non ? Tu es leur capitaine. Ils nous ont demandé de te retrouver pour te donner ta médaille, vu que tu as raté la remise des récompenses… »

Kise s'interrompit lorsqu'il perçut des voix dans son dos, derrière la porte séparant le couloir intérieur de l'arrière-cour du stade où ils se trouvaient. Tout le monde dressa l'oreille, mais seul Aomine fit un sourire. Il posa un index sur ses lèvres, leur demandant de se taire, puis il s'avança de nouveau vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Trébuchèrent alors Midorima accompagné d'un ballon de foot, Murasakibara et Himuro main dans la main et Satsuki par-dessus les garçons; et tout ce petit monde vint s'étaler pitoyablement au pied de l'As de Tohô.

Akashi renifla hautainement devant une scène si lamentable.

« Ça aussi, c'était prévu dans tes plans ? Demanda Seijuro en s'adressant à son petit ami.

-Non, ce sont simplement des intrus un peu curieux.

-Même, toi, Shintarô… Je suis terriblement déçu, soupira Akashi de manière exagérément dramatique.

-Je ne voulais pas venir, protesta alors celui-ci, toujours écrasé par Murasakibara qui, comme d'habitude, prenait tout son temps pour se relever avec nonchalance. Ils m'ont attrapé, _nanodayo_ !

-Tetsu-kun ! S'exclama Momoi en se jetant direct dans les bras de Kuroko, pour ne pas changer.

-Et c'est reparti… Quand Akashi va t'écharper, pas la peine de m'appeler au secours, bâilla son ami d'enfance qui passa ses mains derrière la tête.

-Bof, il ne le faisait déjà pas avant, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il le fasse maintenant, remarqua avec justesse Kise.

-Momoi-san… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aomine-kun a probablement raison…

-Hé ! Oh ! Tetsu !

-Mais Tetsu-kun, je ne suis pas aveugle ! S'exclama joyeusement Momoi en s'éloignant, mais toujours en restant accroupie devant les deux garçons. Je vois que tu as finalement réussi avec Akashi-kun !

-Tu… t'en souvenais ? Je pensais que tu avais oublié que j'étais amoureux de lui au collège…

-Franchement, comment j'aurais pu oublier ? Je n'étais pas sûre que tu arrives à le vaincre et à le retrouver, mais apparemment, c'est le cas !

-Tu savais ? Demanda Akashi à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses. Qu'on sortait ensemble à Teikô ?

-Tout le monde le savait, Akashicchi ! Rit Kise en agitant mollement une main. On avait juste peur de s'en mêler, on n'est pas suicidaires, non plus !

-Aka-chin est naïf…

-C'est… moi que tu traites de naïf, Atsushi ou j'ai mal entendu ?

- Tu as bien entendu, Aka-chin… Tu ignorais que tout le monde était au courant… Et pourtant… Au fait, Muro-chin, tu as sauvé le _milkshake_ ? Demanda le géant violet en passant soudainement du coq à l'âne.

-_Milkshake_ ? Murmura Tetsuya avec des étoiles dans les yeux que seuls remarquèrent Akashi et Satsuki.

-Ouaip… Dire qu'il nous faisait flipper au collège… On s'est fait arnaquer sur la marchandise, rétorqua Aomine à Murasakibara. Je suis trop dèg' de le découvrir que maintenant!

-Atsushi… On va lui donner ? Interrogea Himuro en tirant sur la manche de son coéquipier.

-Moui… Ensuite, on y va, j'ai faim.

-Tu n'as plus de friandise dans ton sac ?

-Non, je ne pense pas… »

Le duo de Yôsen s'approcha du trio formé par Momoi, Kuroko et Akashi, mais ce fut à Tetsuya que le beau brun s'adressa :

« Félicitation pour cette victoire, Kuroko-kun !

-C'est pour toi, Kuro-chin, dit alors Murasakibara en lui tendant un gobelet en plastique blanc. On l'avait gardé dans une glacière… C'est du _milkshake_ à la vanille comme tu aimes.

-Merci, Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun. »

La réponse plate et factuelle de Kuroko ne trompa personne : la vitesse à laquelle il attrapa le gobelet voulait tout dire et Akashi savait qu'il avait perdu son petit ami pour tout le temps que durerait sa dégustation. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main tendre et caressante dans ses cheveux bleus, attendri par la vision que lui offrait le joueur fantôme.

« De rien, répondit Himuro. Cependant, nous devons y aller, nous devons rejoindre l'aéroport et notre _coach_ est plutôt effrayante quand elle s'y met… Tu viens, Atsushi ?

-Hm… »

Les deux joueurs de Yôsen saluèrent à la cantonade et s'en allèrent en repassant par la porte menant à l'intérieur du stade, mais ne la fermèrent pas. Akashi s'apprêtait à sévèrement les réprimander, mais son petit ami l'en empêcha en ces termes peu flatteurs :

« Tu fais vraiment moins peur, maintenant que je t'ai mis une raclée, déclara Kuroko en se tournant vers lui. Je te préfère comme ça, ajouta-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement sur les genoux de son interlocuteur, comme s'il était sur une chaise longue, faisant bouger Momoi qui décida de se relever.

-Je prendrai ma revanche, Tetsuya, sois-en certain… Le lycée vient à peine de commencer.

-Pas faux ! S'exclama Momoi. Mais je pense que vous sous-estimez un peu les autres équipes… On a fini troisième à l'Inter-Lycées…

-Ca… Tu peux être sûr qu'on remettra le couvert ! Compléta Aomine. Et qu'on vous fera votre fête !

-Cause toujours… Soupira hautainement Kise. Vous vous êtes fait sortir dès votre premier match à la Winter Cup… Kaijô a toutes ses chances !

-Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me battre, et t'en es encore loin !

-Non, je ne pense pas. Tu verras l'an prochain, tu vas morfler, Aominecchi et je prendrai enfin ma revanche !

-Alors si c'est ça, je te tiendrai à l'œil, lui dit joyeusement Satsuki en lui faisant un clin… d'œil.

-Tu es loin de me faire peur, si Seirin vous a quand même battu, c'est que tout le monde le peut !

-Tu ne fanfaronnais pas autant lorsqu'on vous a sorti à l'Inter-Lycées ! Remarqua avec verve l'As de Tohô.

-J'étais blessé !

-Bah, moi aussi, on était à égalité et je te l'ai quand même mis bien profond !

-Pfff… de ridicules chamailleries, _nanodayo_… Vous avez quel âge ? Leur demanda Midorima, se faisant par là-même enfin remarquer, vu qu'il finissait tout juste d'épousseter son uniforme orange et de s'arranger. Enfin bref, tout cela ne me concerne pas… D'ailleurs, j'y vais, _nanodayo_.

-Midorima-kun… Commença Tetsuya en lâchant la paille de son gobelet. Merci bien d'être venu nous chercher. Et comme tu le vois, Akashi-kun ne va pas trop mal.

-Vous êtes en train de me descendre depuis tout à l'heure, mais à part cela, ça va… Commenta Seijuro, mi-affligé, mi-amusé, hésitant entre les trucider ou laisser passer pour cette fois-là seulement.

-Tetsu, pas la peine de l'appeler comme ça, on vous a grillé depuis un bail !

-C'est moi qui décide de comment je l'appelle… »

Le _shooting guard_ de Shûtoku laissa échapper un sifflement de mépris avant de répéter une seconde fois :

« Je te l'ai dit, Kuroko… Je me suis fait attraper en chemin. Je n'avais aucune intention de venir vous voir, d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que mes coéquipiers doivent être en train de me chercher.

-Ah, il y a des chances, en effet… approuva Tetsuya en jetant un bref regard derrière Midorima, où il vit Takao descendre vers eux, qui lui fit un "OK" de la main. Mais tu sais, Midorima-kun… »

Et Kuroko lui fit une brève conversation sans queue ni tête, le temps de laisser le possesseur de _l'œil de faucon_ arriver à quelques centimètres du dos de son As. Akashi, qui avait suivi la scène et l'intention de son petit ami, cacha son sourire dans les mèches bleues. Quant à Kise, Aomine et Momoi, ils étaient tellement occupés à se chamailler dans tous les sens qu'ils ne remarquaient rien, comme d'habitude.

_« Comme avant… »_

« J'ai enfin trouvé une grosse carotte à déterrer ! S'écria Takao en enlaçant Midorima par-derrière, faisant sursauter toute l'assistance, à commencer par le principal concerné qui se retourna vivement et à l'exception des deux tourtereaux tranquillement assis sur les marches. Shin-chan, nos _sempai_ te cherchent partout !

-Hmph… Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Leur dit le _shooting guard_ en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Quant à toi et tes surnoms débiles… » Entama-t-il d'un ton menaçant en enlevant les bras de Takao autour de sa taille.

Et là où le public, Akashi compris, s'attendait de pied ferme à une belle gueulante de la part du grand aux cheveux verts et alors qu'ils commençaient déjà à ricaner plus ou moins ouvertement… Midorima posa un bref baiser sur le nez de son _point guard_ pour lui susurrer :

« Pas en public. Allez, on y va, _nanodayo_, j'ai assez perdu mon temps comme cela. »

L'assistance entière n'en revint pas mais n'eut pas le temps de fermer sa bouche, de retrouver son souffle et de poser plus de questions : un cri de surprise provenant du couloir menant à l'extérieur zébra l'ambiance du moment comme un éclair, suivi d'un :

« Non, sérieux ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Puis d'un :

« Ah, Kagami-kun. »

Kuroko fut le premier à retrouver contenance et tout le monde se tourna en direction de la porte ouverte d'où sortit effectivement Kagami tenant un ballon de basket entre les mains et visiblement en état de choc à cause de ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'en remettre… Et, tombant décidément de Charybde en Scylla, avisa la position dans laquelle se trouvait son coéquipier de Seirin.

« Kuroko… Murmura inconsciemment Kagami. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis sur Akashi ? Réalisa-t-il enfin après quelques secondes de silence. T'es dingue ?

-Il est confortable, répondit laconiquement son ombre. N'est-ce pas, Seijuro ?

-Si tu le dis, commenta sobrement le capitaine de Rakuzan à son oreille.

-Quoi, Kagami, tu savais pas que Tetsu et Akashi sortent ensemble ? Railla Aomine en se précipitant à son cou pour mieux se moquer de lui.

-Mais toi et Tetsu-kun êtes proches, selon mes observations. Alors comment ça se fait que tu ne le saches pas ?

-J'en sais rien, peut-être parce qu'il ne me l'avait jamais dit ? » Répondit le tigre de Seirin, sarcastique.

Tetsuya lâcha une fois de plus sa paille, voulant user de son droit de réponse concernant sa vie privée, mais Akashi l'en empêcha et lui dit tout bas :

« Laisse… Himuro Tatsuya et Atsushi, passe encore, cependant, pour Shintarô… C'est moi ou j'ai raté un épisode ?

-Tu vis à Kyôto. C'est loin, lui fit remarquer laconiquement Tetsuya en guise de réponse.

-Tu savais ?

-Non, mais ça ne me surprend pas, je n'ai jamais vu l'un sans l'autre et une telle proximité me mettait le doute…

-Moi aussi, je l'avoue… »

Les deux amoureux levèrent la tête pour suivre la discussion entre Kise, Aomine et Momoi qui faisaient tourner Kagami en bourrique à propos de son ignorance sur l'histoire sentimentale d'un terrifiant capitaine aux crocs effilés et d'un agneau blanc à protéger à tout prix…

« J'ai l'impression que c'est en train de partir en cacahuètes, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Tetsuya à son ancien capitaine.

-C'est surtout que je ne te vois pas comme un agneau… Loin de là, même, lui murmura Seijuro.

-J'espère bien… »

Et Kuroko ponctua sa dernière phrase d'une petite tape sur le bout du nez de son Jules.

« Ah, je sais, en fait, tu en pinçais pour Tetsu, avoue ? S'acharnait Aomine sur Kagami.

-Bien sûr que non, putain, je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, tu me prends pour qui ? Et vous, ça ne vous choque pas ?

-Non, parce qu'ils forment un couple très mignon ! Lui expliqua Momoi.

-Non, moi, ce qui me choque… Midorimacchi, depuis quand tu sors avec Takaocchi ?

-Ta… Takaocchi ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Shin-chan ! Se plaignit Takao en se pendant au cou de son chéri.

-Vous me fatiguez tous autant que vous êtes, _nanodayo_, soupira Midorima en enlevant une fois de plus les bras de son coéquipier autour de lui. On sort ensemble depuis la rentrée.

-Sérieux ? S'écria le quatuor infernal d'une seule voix… Et Akashi, qui les accompagna mentalement, mais cela, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

-Vous le saviez pas ? Je pensais que c'était évident, vu qu'on est tout le temps ensemble… » Fit remarquer très intelligemment Takao.

Son _œil de faucon _ne loupa pas la stupeur d'Akashi et il lui sourit, vicieux, avant de saisir son Shin-chan par le col blanc de son _sweatshirt _aux couleurs de Shûtoku pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Kagami et Aomine, liquéfiés sur place par ce spectacle "dégueulasse" pour eux, mâles hétéros n'ayant aucun penchant de ce genre, ni aucune habitude de ces scènes, tournèrent simplement de l'œil.

« Midorin, tu n'arrêtes pas de me surprendre, s'exclama joyeusement Satsuki en lui tapant le dos, fière de lui. A quand le mariage ?

-J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, Midorimacchi ! Renchérit Kise.

-Je suis vraiment entouré que de pédales, ici, marmonna Aomine en jetant un œil mauvais au blond.

-Hé, je ne suis pas gay, Aominecchi ! Mais je suis mannequin, alors ces trucs-là, j'en vois tous les jours… Se justifia le _small forward_ de Kaijô.

- Allez, Satsuki, on se casse ! Cria le garçon aux cheveux bleus à son amie d'enfance, ignorant superbement ce que son cerveau interpréta comme des couinements familiers provenant d'un petit chiot blond…

-Pas la peine de me parler comme ça, Dai-chan, je suis à côté de toi, tu me casses les oreilles ! Lui cria à son tour la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui frapper le sommet du crâne.

-Pfff… Nous aussi, on y va… Assez perdu de temps avec vous, _nanodayo_! Ordonna Shintarô en dégageant Kazunari de lui afin qu'ils s'en aillent côte à côte, dans le couloir du stade :

-D'accord, Shin-chan, on continuera plus tard, hein ?

-Si tu es sage…

-Oh ! Epargnez-moi ces répliques tirées d'un porno à deux balles ! » Leur cria Kagami, rageur, en leur jetant à la figure le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Balle qui fut bien entendu esquivée sans mal par les deux joueurs de Shûtoku et Takao ne put s'empêcher de lancer à Kagami :

« Raté ! Essaye encore, mais avec mon _œil du faucon_, tu n'es pas prêt d'y arriver !

-_Œil du faucon,_ mon cul, oui! On vous a battus deux fois !

-Oh, te la raconte pas, le second match, on a fait un score nul ! Crétin de Bakagami !

-C'est redondant, là, Kazunari… Laisse-le, _nanodayo_, un singe reste un singe, de toute façon…

-J'avoue…

-Hé, je t'ai entendu, Midorima !

-Et alors ? Renifla dédaigneusement celui-ci en remontant ses verres sur son nez, avant de reprendre son chemin dans le couloir mal éclairé menant à l'intérieur.

-L'année prochaine, on va vous défoncer !

-C'est qui qui sort des répliques dignes d'un mauvais porno, là ? Soupira Ryôta en esquissant un sourire tout en passant un bras amical autour des épaules de Kagami.

- Si c'est par mon Shin-chan, c'est trois fois oui ! Répliqua du tac au tac Takao à Kagami en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

-Pas la peine de le crier sur les toits, _nanodayo_ !

-Sois pas gêné, on le dirait pas comme ça, mais t'es un sacré coup au lit…

-En toutes circonstances, je donne le meilleur de moi-même, _nanodayo_… »

Estomaqué par ces dernières répliques provenant d'éclats de voix qui s'estompèrent, assommé par tout ce qu'elles sous-entendaient, le grand rouquin ne put que pousser un grognement féroce pour évacuer sa colère. Il grogna d'autant plus fort qu'Aomine le bouscula pour partir lui aussi, Satsuki sur ses talons. Evidemment, Taiga le poussa en retour :

« Oh ! Excuse-toi !

-Hm… Envers qui, toi ? Railla Aomine de son air supérieur. Cours toujours ! Et tu ne vaincras pas Shûtoku, parce que c'est moi qui vais te dégager de la place !

-Tu peux répéter ?

« Allez, Kagamicchi, laisse-les tranquilles… Le calma Ryôta en le secouant. L'an prochain, c'est loin encore… Aominecchi, Momoicchi, attendez-moi ! Je préfère y aller avant que Kasamatsu-sempai me frappe !

-Alors ramène ton cul tout de suite ! Lui dit Aomine en faisant signe à Kise de les accompagner avec Momoi.

- A toute, les amis ! Et Kagamicchi, moins de crises de nerfs la prochaine fois ! Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, félicitations ! Leur cria le joueur de Kaijô en leur faisant un au revoir de la main. Pour le basket et tout le reste ! »

Les deux susnommés, qui avaient arrêté de suivre la comédie depuis un moment déjà, levèrent la tête de leurs mamours et petits mots tendres pour voir leurs anciens camarades se retirer, laissant Kagami seul face à eux, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire : Akashi, par son regard, essayait de faire déguerpir le dernier intrus à tout prix alors que Kuroko gardait son air neutre de tous les jours. Mais rien à faire, Kagami était coriace, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire…

« Alors comme ça, Kuroko, tu sors avec ce gars ? Demanda grand rouquin en désignant Akashi d'un geste de la tête.

-On sortait ensemble au collège, déjà… Expliqua calmement Tetsuya. Puis, tu sais que nos différends nous ont éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais je l'ai toujours aimé… D'ailleurs, Kagami-kun…

-Quoi ? »

Kuroko baissa le regard et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il les releva et leur sincérité, leur entièreté fit vaciller Taiga.

-Je te remercie. Vraiment. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais pu accomplir tout ce qu'on a fait. Et je ne pense pas que j'aurais encore pu rêver d'être dans les bras de Seijuro comme ça…

-Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que tout ça, c'était pour retrouver ton mec, un psychopathe notoire ?

-Hum… Pas que… Toi et moi avons passé une année formidable… Seijuro, tu n'as aucun objet tranchant dans tes poches, pas la peine de les fouiller…

-Ainsi donc, tu restes à Seirin l'an prochain aussi ? Demanda Akashi, par curiosité… et en préférant faire profil bas en présence de son chéri en ignorant les insultes de Taiga, du moins pour l'instant…

-Oui, je m'y plais bien… On deviendra plus forts et on gagnera encore et encore…

-Au fond, quand on y pense, tu ne m'as jamais craint…

-Pourquoi ? Il fallait ? Au vu de ce que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure-là, je ne crois pas, lui fit remarquer Tetsuya en lui posant un baiser sur la joue. Kagami-kun, tu peux nous laisser seuls un instant ? »

Celui-ci laissa échapper un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas critiquer les goûts de son pote et coéquipier en matière de…

De mecs…

Kagami, ne comprenant décidément pas comment un gars pouvait préférer d'autres garçons aux jolies filles peuplant la Terre, ne put masquer sa grimace de dégoût, mais il répondit néanmoins :

-Si tu veux, mais c'est la _coach_ qui m'avait envoyé te chercher. Et ça fait un moment.

-Je m'en doute bien. J'arrive dans quelques instants.

-D'accord. Ne traîne pas, on doit aller fêter notre victoire ! »

Sur ces paroles, Kagami remonta les petits escaliers et passa la porte en métal.

« Et ferme la porte, s'il te plaît. Que je puisse enfin avoir la paix avec Tetsuya, lui demanda le capitaine de Rakuzan de manière autoritaire.

-A vos ordres… Majesté de mes deux ! »

Et sur ce, Taiga claqua violemment la porte, histoire de bien lui faire voir que son autorité de merde, il pouvait se la garder !

« Ta mainmise sur les joueurs qui te connaissent semble être quelque peu malmenée, Seijuro, déclara fort à propos Tetsuya en finissant la dernière goutte de son _milkshake_.

-Et à qui la faute ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Tu en rajoutes ?

-Oui. »

Comment Tetsuya faisait pour être aussi exaspérant tout en étant complètement à croquer ?

Akashi grinça des dents, avant d'observer attentivement Tetsuya, qui avait suivi des yeux le dos de son nouvel As jusqu'à ce que celui-ci eût fermé la porte et il en eut un petit pincement au cœur. Puis sans crier gare, le garçon aux cheveux bleus se laissa aller contre sa poitrine et fit tomber sa tête en arrière, dans le creux de son cou. Le capitaine de Rakuzan en profita pour humer son odeur de tout son saoul. Tetsuya sentait le shampoing et le gel douche, et par-dessus la vanille. Un mélange savoureux qui lui avait manqué et qu'il retrouvait avec une joie qui faisait cogner son cœur contre sa poitrine. Dire qu'il y avait encore quelques heures, il ignorait qu'il en avait un…

«Tetsuya, tu l'aimes ?

-De qui parles-tu, Seijuro ? Demanda l'ombre après une seconde de silence qui n'échappa pas au capitaine de Rakuzan.

-Kagami Taiga. »

Il se devait de poser la question. Et si la réponse était douloureuse, il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Tetsuya avait décrit très justement leur relation au collège de Teikô : Akashi était imbu de sa personne et ne voyait le joueur fantôme que comme un pion devant servir ses desseins. Mais à cette époque, il était l'Empereur et il n'avait jamais connu la défaite dans quelque domaine que ce fût. Tout cela avait été balayé en quarante minutes de match à la fin desquelles il était redevenu un adolescent ordinaire.

« Ça aussi, c'est le passé, Seijuro.

-Explique-toi. »

Kuroko se leva enfin, le gobelet vide dans une main et étira soigneusement ses jambes longtemps restées fléchies. Akashi le suivit à son tour, voulant à tout prix en savoir plus sur ce qu'insinuait son petit ami.

Qui eut cru qu'un jour, il éprouverait une telle bouffée de jalousie envers quelqu'un d'aussi terre-à-terre que l'As de Seirin ? Il en aurait ri à gorge déployée si son cœur ne l'étouffait pas aussi douloureusement.

« J'en ai pincé pour lui à un moment, c'est vrai… Admit le passeur fantôme de Seirin. Kagami-kun a énormément de qualités, cependant… Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville et lorsque, dans notre match, tu étais à fond et que tu as tout donné… Cette rage de vaincre, ces hurlements que tu poussais… Tu étais si humain, pour une fois… Seijuro… Entama-t-il alors en se plaçant face-à-face, à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de l'enlacer doucement. Je ne serais pas venu te chercher ici si je ne ressentais rien pour toi.

-Mais tu avoues que tu as eu le béguin pour lui…

-Disons qu'il m'a fait de l'effet… J'étais seul et je l'ai trouvé lui. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé… Maintenant que je peux te tenir dans mes bras, comme ça, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Mais je reviendrai auprès de lui, pour le basket, bien sûr. C'est ma lumière et on te vaincra une fois de plus l'an prochain.

-Ta confiance en lui me déplaît.

-Mais elle est méritée.

-Je dois reconnaître que toi et lui vous accordez vraiment bien sur le terrain.

-Tu n'as pas tellement le choix, aussi, vu comment tu t'es fait dérouiller …

-Cela veut donc dire que je devrai tout mettre en œuvre pour vous remettre à votre place à notre prochaine rencontre, en supposant bien sûr que vous ne vous faites pas sortir en début de tournoi…

-Toujours aussi arrogant, Empereur… Murmura Tetsuya en rapprochant leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Tout le monde voudra se repaître de tes entrailles… La finale ne t'est plus acquise, considère que ta tête est mise à prix.

-Tu me compares à un animal traqué ? Fais gaffe, Tetsuya, ce sont de loin les plus dangereux…

-Genre tu me fais peur…

-Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi cet après-midi… Vous ne paierez rien pour attendre.

-J'espère que cet échange ne nous empêchera pas de sortir ensemble ?

-Tu peux d'ores et déjà bloquer tes vacances de printemps. Tu viens à la maison.

-A Kyôto ?

-A ton avis ? Histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Et de te faire complètement oublier Kagami Taiga.

-Ça me plaît, comme programme… Seijuro. »

La bouche de Tetsuya se fit tentatrice et Akashi piqua ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser. Il se saisit de l'arrière de son crâne pour en poser un second sur sa tempe, puis sur ses cheveux bleus. Kuroko l'enlaça au niveau du cou et ils seraient partis pour un long moment si de l'agitation ne s'était pas manifestée derrière la porte métallique… Qui n'avait pas été fermée complètement, apparemment…

Akashi siffla son agacement entre ses dents :

« Encore lui ? »

Tetsuya reconnut sans mal la voix de Taiga, qui semblait s'accrocher avec d'autres garçons. Seijuro soupira, songeant qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à avoir un moment de paix avec son cher et tendre. Sérieusement, ne pouvait-on pas les laisser roucouler en paix après un an de séparation ? C'était trop demander ?

Mais après tout, ce n'était rien d'autres que ses anciens coéquipiers qui étaient venus le voir, et Kagami qui était sans doute venu chercher son ombre…

« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'ils sont occupés ! Et je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ! Putain, lâchez-moi, les gars !

-On lui a déjà donné sa médaille, on a assez attendu, et on a un train à prendre ce soir !

-Sei-chan saura se montrer compréhensif avec nous, il ne te fera rien, tu sais ?

- Moi, ça m'intéresse de savoir à quoi il est occupé… Avec Kuroko, en plus !

-Justement !

-Justement ?

-Je ne veux pas y aller ! Mais lâchez-moi, merde ! J'ai failli me prendre une paire de ciseaux la dernière fois, avec ce taré, j'ai assez donné !

-T'inquiète, t'es en sécurité avec nous !

- Alors, capitaine, t'as fait ton deuil de la défaite ? »

Akashi ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire. Pour de vrai.

Car ils étaient venus. Finalement, comme annoncé par Daiki… Alors qu'ils avaient perdu la finale, les joueurs qui lui avaient fait confiance pour les guider ne semblaient pas très entamés par cette défaite, pourtant la première pour certains d'entre eux.

S'ils le prenaient plutôt bien… Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que lui, leur capitaine, se fasse du mauvais sang… Ce serait leur manquer de respect, non ?

Akashi ne répondit rien à ses coéquipiers avec lesquels il avait passé toute la saison de basket et qui venaient le chercher. Kuroko se détacha sans hâte de son petit ami, histoire de ne pas paraître suspect et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire à la vue de Kagami fermement tenu par deux joueurs de Rakuzan et qui jurait comme un charretier tout en essayant de se débattre, en vain.

« On est venus te chercher, Sei-chan, annonça Mibuchi Reo qui tenait entre ses bras le trophée de l'équipe.

-Je vois ça, avisa le susnommé, prenant de la hauteur pour masquer sa sensibilité. Et pourquoi avec Kagami Taiga ?

-Parce qu'il voulait nous empêcher de te voir. Et comme on ne savait pas pourquoi…

-Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir ! Cria Kagami à ses bourreaux.

-Du coup, on l'a pris avec nous, continua le beau brun à la voix douce et aux lèvres charnues.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez le relâcher », fit Akashi, impérial, en levant la main en signe d'apaisement.

Les deux joueurs qui le maintenaient obéirent à leur capitaine et Taiga put se redresser et adopter une position plus naturelle et confortable.

« Désolé, Kuroko, mais ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter.

-Pas grave, Kagami-kun, merci quand même.

-Ah ? Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

-D'avoir tout fait pour nous laisser quelques instants seuls, Sei… Akashi-kun et moi.

-Ah, pas de quoi, dit Kagami en se grattant la tête. Cependant, sache que la _coach_ va te faire la fête lorsqu'elle te verra, elle est furax car tu la fais attendre…

-Pourquoi ça me laisse complètement de marbre ? Se demanda Tetsuya à voix haute.

-Pourquoi de nous deux, je suis le seul à m'inquiéter de **ton** sort ? Railla Kagami.

-Bon, capitaine, tu viens par ici ? » Lui demanda un de ses joueurs en lui faisant un geste de la main, l'incitant à s'approcher. On a un truc à te donner. »

Akashi leva un sourcil gracieux, mais ne dit rien et s'approcha, véritablement curieux. A chacun de ses pas, il fut attentif à la médaille d'argent qu'il portait autour du cou, cédée par ses coéquipiers à Daiki et Ryôta qui s'étaient fait lâcher dans le processus par Tetsuya… Elle frappait doucement contre sa poitrine à chacun de ses mouvements, se rappelant sans cesse à lui comme si elle lui chuchotait que la défaite n'était peut-être rien d'autre qu'une ordinaire victoire…

« Alors ? Interrogea Akashi lorsqu'il se trouva face à son joueur.

-Alors ça, capitaine ! »

L'un d'entre eux sortit de son dos une couronne de papier qu'il posa sur les cheveux rouge framboise.

« Le roi est mort, vive le roi ! Chantèrent en chœur tous les autres en levant les bras au ciel.

Ce fut ses yeux vairons que Seijuro leva au ciel, se demandant silencieusement pourquoi il devait toujours avoir sous sa coupe des génies du basket complètement fêlés de la cafetière.

« Peut-être parce qu'ils prennent exemple sur leur capitaine certes adulé, mais pourvu d'une sacrée case en moins, lui répondit son petit ami, comme s'il l'avait entendu.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… T'es bien gentil avec lui, Kuroko… Pointa du doigt Kagami.

-Oh, tu sais, à force…

-Vous deux, je vous entends très bien, leur dit Akashi en dardant ses prunelles rouge et or sur eux.

-Bien, Votre Grandeur impériale, votre magnificence et votre altesse ne peuvent accepter de poser un pied sur le sol. En conséquence de quoi, veuillez accepter ce modeste attelage qui, j'espère, saura satisfaire votre divin séant, déclara Mibuchi en se prenant pour un majordome.

-Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd, murmura Kagami, affligé. Et pourquoi c'est moi qu'on traite de dingue à chaque fois?

-Il me fait penser à _Black Butler_, murmura l'un de ses coéquipiers à un second.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que Mibuchi lise ce genre de trucs pleins de sous-entendus louches, en effet… Perso, je passe…

-De quel attelage parles-tu, Reo ? L'interrogea Akashi.

-Celui formé par nos bras, Votre Seigneurie… »

Et le capitaine de Rakuzan vit deux de ses joueurs se positionner face à face, puis se baisser et se donner les deux mains en croisant leurs bras, formant un siège. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire : purée, qui avait mis sur son chemin ces joueurs exceptionnellement tarés, que rien n'ébranlait, pas même la défaite ?

« Il semblerait que tu aies conquis leurs cœurs, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, tu ne penses pas ? Lui demanda Kuroko.

-En effet… »

Seijuro accepta l'offre et il vint s'assoir sur les bras de ses joueurs qui se relevèrent avec lui. Il tint sa couronne de papier pour qu'elle ne tombe pas lorsqu'ils se balancèrent un peu et quand il fut stable, il posa les bras sur les épaules de ses coéquipiers, comme s'il était sur un vrai trône.

« Allons-y, ordonna-t-il et sa voix sérieuse faisait tellement tâche avec leur allure dégingandée que lui-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bien, Votre Majesté », dit Reo.

Et le cortège improvisé contourna lentement tout le stade, cahin-caha, sifflotant à tue-tête des chants de victoire, pour se retrouver, au bout de plusieurs minutes, devant la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous rentrés quelques heures auparavant. Deux bus attendaient encore les joueurs, celui ayant amené l'équipe de Rakuzan, dont certains membres se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur celui de Seirin, devant lequel la _coach_ et son équipe se tenaient. Kuroko et Kagami eurent beau rester derrière les joueurs de Rakuzan et l'Empereur, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Rikô, celle-ci ne les loupa pas et leur héla de se dépêcher pour venir prendre une bonne raclée.

« On ne fait pas attendre une femme ! Se justifia-t-elle, nullement impressionnée par Akashi et son air satisfait, porté par ses coéquipiers.

-Il semble que vous n'échapperez pas à votre châtiment, finalement, dit-il aux deux intrus de son cortège.

-On aura essayé, fit Kuroko en haussant les épaules.

-Je me demande lequel est pire entre elle et toi, songea Kagami en s'adressant à Seijuro.

-Pour moi, aucun doute possible : personne n'est aussi effrayant que notre capitaine, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! S'exclama un des joueurs de Rakuzan.

-Vous êtes juste masos, rétorqua Kagami.

-Et toi, tu ne l'es pas, à te mettre en retard pour venir me chercher ? Répliqua Kuroko à sa lumière.

-Je me suis fait attraper sans le vouloir !

-Etrange, ça me rappelle une excuse que j'ai entendue il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela… C'était Midorima-kun, c'est bien cela ?

-C'est cela, renchérit Akashi. Bien, Tetsuya… »

Il regarda Rikô s'élancer en direction de Kagami, qui trembla de peur. Leva un fin sourcil lorsqu'il vit la prise de catch qui renversa le grand rouquin d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix par terre. Ses deux porteurs sifflèrent d'admiration, même, devant ce petit bout de femme qui hurlait sur Kagami tout en lui faisant une clé de bras pour le soumettre, mais ne firent pas un geste pour sauver le _power forward_ de Seirin qui rendait son âme de basketteur fougueux mais terriblement incompris.

« Je crois qu'on va se laisser là, conclut Seijuro en se tournant vers Tetsuya.

-Moi aussi, Akashi-kun. On s'appelle ?

-Bien sûr, autant que tu voudras. »

Kuroko leva ses yeux, Akashi baissa les siens. A mi-chemin entre eux se déroula un dialogue muet que personne ne suivit. Une discussion de quelques secondes dans laquelle ils parlaient d'amour romantique et de retrouvailles et qui se conclut par un échange de sourires, mais cela resterait leur petit secret.

« Bon, Votre Majesté, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on montait s'asseoir dans le bus ? Je commence à être fatigué, là… Soupira l'un des porteurs de Rakuzan.

-Je vois que ton endurance n'est pas encore excellente… Fais-moi penser à doubler ton entraînement, lui rétorqua Seijuro en descendant, retrouvant la terre ferme avec la souplesse d'un chat.

-Mais on vient de faire un match exténuant ! C'est normal d'être fatigué !

-Tu voulais que je le triple ? Eh bien voilà, c'est fait…

-Capitaine ! »

Ignorant les geignements du malheureux joueur et les ricanements de tous les autres, Akashi monta dans le bus, dans lequel suivirent ses coéquipiers. Au loin lui parvint la voix de la _coach_ de Seirin qui se demandait où était passé Kuroko…

Comme si on pouvait attraper un joueur fantôme…

Par la vitre, il regarda le capitaine, Hyûga et le pivot, Kiyoshi, charger sur leur dos un Kagami complètement H.S et monter dans le bus. Et effectivement, Kuroko était introuvable, même pour ses yeux impériaux… Akashi s'assit contre la vitre et posa sa tête sur le verre frais, ne quittant pas du regard les joueurs de Seirin, ceux-là même qui l'avaient violemment fait descendre de son piédestal… En d'autres temps, il les aurait haïs… Se serait sûrement vengé d'une manière ou d'une autre… Qui sait ? Lui-même l'ignorait car il n'avait jamais connu la défaite, alors il ne pouvait que faire des suppositions sur ce qu'il aurait ressenti et comment il y aurait fait face…

Mais là, étrangement, il ne pensait rien de tout cela. En fait, les joyeusetés excentriques de ses anciens coéquipiers, des nouveaux ainsi que ses petits moments avec Tetsuya lui avaient fait oublier jusqu'au match intense et épuisant qu'il venait de disputer, son départ précipité après la fin de celui-ci…

Stop.

Il avait déjà oublié qu'il avait subi la première défaite de son histoire ?

Seuls restaient ses compagnons qui le traitaient comme un vrai roi, Tetsuya qui l'aimait toujours, Daiki, Taiga, Ryôta qui voulaient sa peau, Shintarô qui sortait avec son _point guard_, Atsushi qui roucoulait comme un bienheureux avec son _shooting guard_…

En fait, quand il y pensait, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir perdu, mais plutôt d'avoir gagné pleins, pleins de nouvelles choses auxquelles il s'était pourtant juré de renoncer…

« Hé, Sei-chan… L'interpella doucement Mibuchi en lui piquant la joue du doigt lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près de lui. Ne sois pas si tristounet, va… Ce n'est que partie remise… Tu as encore deux ans à tirer au lycée…

-Hum… Dès demain, je vous ferai cravacher, vous voudrez crever tellement vous n'en pourrez plus… Je mettrai au pas les nouvelles recrues ce printemps… On reviendra à Tôkyô et on leur montrera de quoi est capable Rakuzan… Murmura Akashi comme pour lui-même. Je laisse passer votre impertinence d'aujourd'hui, Reo, mais ce n'est que partie remise… »

Sentant la fatigue s'emparer lentement de son corps, il allait fermer les yeux et se bercer en ressassant cette fin de journée lorsqu'à sa grande surprise, Mibuchi se retourna sur son siège et se dressa sur les genoux. Il croisa ses avant-bras sur son appui-tête et s'exclama joyeusement :

« Hé, les gars, Sei-chan a dit qu'il allait nous faire vomir nos tripes à l'entraînement et qu'avec les nouvelles recrues, Rakuzan partirait de nouveau à l'assaut du titre l'an prochain !

-Ouais ! »

Son corps fut réveillé d'un coup par le rugissement sauvage des jeunes hommes qui formaient l'équipe de basket de son lycée. Des acclamations, des chants déjà victorieux, des sifflements grondèrent dans le véhicule, soulevant presque l'habitacle. Faisant très certainement bondir son cœur à lui, qui battait maintenant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

« Le roi est mort ! Vive le roi !

-On va leur mettre la pâtée, l'an prochain, putain, j'ai trop hâte !

-Mibuchi, t'es trop cool de nous avoir ramené notre capitaine ! Avec l'idée de la couronne et tout !

-Oh, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, ses anciens coéquipiers m'ont mâché le travail… Puis, il a les tripes, c'est pour ça que c'est notre roi !

-Yo ! Vive l'an prochain ! Vive nous !

-Hé, toi, ne crie pas victoire trop vite !

-On est Rakuzan, on vaincra !

-Le roi n'est pas mort, surtout, il a ressuscité ! Et il est encore plus flippant qu'avant !

-Que va-t-il inventer pour nous torturer, cette fois-ci ?

-Je sais, je sais ! L'Undertaker ! Comme au catch, il va se ramener sur le terrain avec son cercueil en disant : "Maintenant, c'est toi qui vas y faire un joli somme, mon bébé !"

-Argh ! Non, ça, c'est vraiment trop flippant…

-Non, au contraire, c'est trop cool ! Tu rajoutes des chauves-souris et tout !

-Mais il perdra son capital séduction auprès des filles, avec tout ça !

-J'en doute, tu sais, les nanas aiment les mecs ténébreux… Elles ont toutes lu _Vampire Knights_ !

- Toi, j'ai l'impression que ta grande sœur t'a traumatisé à vie…

-Si tu savais, je n'ose même plus mettre un pied dans sa chambre, même pour la réveiller quand elle est en retard à la fac…

-Je préfèrerais honnêtement me fritter contre un catcheur que contre notre capitaine…

-Hum… Pas faux… On pourrait même en faire des paris… Ça, ça serait cool !

- Je vois d'ici l'affiche, tu sais, en grand dans le métro !

-Sûr, comme au cinéma !

-Hé, capitaine, ça ne t'a jamais tenté, les films de baston ?

-Il est un peu chétif pour ça, non ?

-Chut, tais-toi, à moins que tu aies envie de mourir jeune…

-Adieu, tu étais un compagnon affectueux et sincère !

-Oh, ne m'enterrez pas ! Pour la peine, tu me laisses écouter ton MP3, j'ai oublié le mien à la maison…

-Pas grave, tu me paieras en _bentô_ ! Et ceux de ta copine, ceux qu'elle te fait tous les jours !

-Ca va pas, non ? Crève, charogne !»

Mibuchi soupira de satisfaction en voyant le charmant tohu-bohu au sein du bus entre les différents membres de l'équipe, titulaires comme remplaçants, aînés comme nouveaux…

Elle avait du chien, quand même, cette équipe de Rakuzan, non ?

Il se rassit sur son siège, sans se faire remarquer des joueurs trop occupés à chahuter dans tous les sens, à se provoquer et à se voler dans les plumes comme des gamins de trois ans. Encore plus ridicules que des coqs de basse-cour…

Le brun redirigea son attention vers son capitaine et sourit, attendri, devant ce qu'il vit :

« Hé, Sei-chan… Tu es un grand sentimental, en fait… Ne pleure pas, va… Lui dit-il en passant un index sur une joue humide. On s'appelle peut-être pas la Génération des Miracles, mais on est tes nouveaux potes et toi, tu restes notre chef absolu, alors on vaincra l'an prochain ! »

Akashi ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et préféra essuyer ses larmes du revers de la manche de son _sweatshirt_.

« Vous n'êtes que de sombres crétins… Pourquoi je ne tombe que sur des imbéciles ?… Lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle, alors que de nouvelles larmes troublaient son regard d'ordinaire si impérial.

-Alors ça, je ne pourrai répondre… »

_« Peut-être parce qu'ils prennent exemple sur leur capitaine certes adulé, mais pourvu d'une sacrée case en moins… »_

Tetsuya…

Seijuro soupira en se remémorant les paroles du joueur fantôme prononcée d'une voix douce et il se dit que peut-être, comme souvent… Comme toujours en fait… Son petit ami avait raison…

Etonnamment ou pas, cela alluma une étincelle dans tout son corps. Il devait le vaincre, ce petit joueur arrogant et sûr de lui qui lui avait volé son cœur et qui passait son temps à le narguer !

« Tetsuya… Toi et Seirin, je vous rendrai la monnaie de votre pièce… Avec les intérêts, bien sûr… » Conclut-il d'un murmure, en esquissant un sourire contre la vitre.


End file.
